


Stage Fright

by Poetry



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Vaginal Fisting, Vibrating Robot Body Part, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: Aria would show the whole sector just how much she loves her girlfriend – if only Jacqui could learn to like being shown off.





	Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyenateeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenateeth/gifts).



> Hyenateeth, I was so inspired by your Friends at the Table requests that I wrote both of them. Let's be fandom friends. But first, I present to you the cyborg femslash you ordered.

Jacqui was waiting for Aria in the flyer, thank fuck. Aria collapsed in the seat next to her and said, “How did I do?”

“You knocked ‘em out.” Jacqui wrapped Aria in a sideways hug, clinking their metal arms together. She liked to do that, to remind Aria not to be ashamed of hers. “The only way they could have been happier to watch you is if you’d started performing a new song.”

Aria sighed and wriggled deeper into Jacqui’s embrace. “All my songs have to be anthems these days.” She tilted her head back to look up at Jacqui. “There is one way they could have been more excited.”

Jacqui covered her face with her free hand. “We’ve been over this, babe. I’m not a performer. On your perimeter watching your six is where I’m best.”

“You don’t have to perform. You just have to stand there and be the Representative’s consort.” Aria twisted around to press a kiss to Jacqui’s cheek. “You’re gorgeous. They’ll love you.”

Jacqui accepted the kiss, but said nothing the rest of the trip home. The only sound in the flyer was the TV screen coming to life and announcing, “Representative Aria Joie gave her first speech as leader of the Righteous Vanguard today…”

 

Back in their bedroom, taking off her makeup, Aria said, “Seriously, though. I really want to understand. Why don’t you want to go on stage with me?”

In the mirror, Aria watched Jacqui pace. “I don’t _like_ it. And I know we both do things we don’t like for each other – but I make compromises like that to make you happy and safe, not to score you political points.”

Aria rubbed the last of her lipstick off and turned around. “It’s not about political points, Jacqui. You never do interviews with me, you never kiss me in public, you spend political dinners standing guard instead of sitting next to me. How is anyone supposed to know you’re anything but my bodyguard? I want to show people how much I _love_ you!”

Jacqui huffed, but Aria could see her mouth softening. “And you’d do that by making me do something I’d hate?”

Aria sighed and reached up to circle Jacqui’s neck with her arms. “You’re right. Just because it would make me happy doesn’t mean it’s the right way to go public with us. There’s gotta be a way it would work for you, though. Isn’t there?”

Jacqui pecked Aria on the cheek. “Let me think about it. I’ll figure out something I can live with.”

“Thank you.” Aria stood on tiptoe so she could pull Jacqui down and whisper in her ear, “I can still fantasize about showing you off to everyone on stage, though, right?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Jacqui said, a grin spreading slowly across her broad face. “You have a _fantasy_ about this, huh?”

Aria nuzzled at Jacqui’s neck, still on tiptoe. “Mmmhmmm. About showing everyone how beautiful you are.” She pushed up the hem of Jacqui’s tank top. “Everyone gets to see your giant arms and your pouty lips and how cool your hair is. But these _abs_. Nnnngh.” She rolled the tank top up under Jacqui’s armpits, showing her plain blue sports bra. “And your _tits_. I mean, you can fill out a tank top like nobody’s business, but you can’t see how good the pecs are under them until you take everything off.”

Jacqui helped Aria get her top and bra off. “I feel like the latest model in the showroom. Slices, dices, also makes julienne fries.”

“Noooo,” Aria said. “That’s not it at _all_. A new rig model doesn’t make sounds like _this_.” She bit at the tops of Jacqui’s breasts, then rolled her nipples between her teeth, slow and torturous shifts between soft sucks and sharp nips, drawing whine after low whine from her. “See?” she said. “I don’t want to show everyone you’re _useful_. Anyone can see you’re useful. _I_ can show them how pretty you are when you _can’t help yourself_.”

With a few practiced judo moves, Aria unbalanced Jacqui and threw her on the bed facedown. Jacqui let her do it, of course – Aria could beat Jacqui in a fight, but not hand-to-hand combat – but she grinned with fierce pride, and Aria knew she had done an especially good takedown.

Aria knelt on top of her, drew the stun whip from her belt, and uncoiled it with a snap. Jacqui shivered at the sound. The stun didn’t work on her metal arms, but the whip tied them together behind her back just fine. Jacqui’s massive shoulders relaxed slowly into the bind with each knot Aria pulled tight.

“And now,” Aria said, putting on the low purr she used to get the audience in the right mood before crooning a soulful number, “I’m going to show you all my _favorite_ way to make music.” She yanked Jacqui’s pants and underwear all the way off and spread her legs apart. She ran a finger slowly along the seam of Jacqui’s pussy. “Look how pretty she is. The perfect instrument. But I have to make sure I treat her right.” Jacqui gave a breathy sigh as Aria stepped away toward her night table.

She opened the drawer, disengaged her prosthetic forearm, put it away, and drew out a new one, smoother, with seamless joints. She fitted it to her stump, engaged the neural link, and lifted it to catch the light on its silvery contours. Jacqui groaned when she saw it, knowing what it meant. To her imaginary audience, she explained in smooth stage patter, “I only use my finest, most comfortable hand to fist my beautiful lover, Ms. Jacqui Green.”

With a bottle of lube in her flesh hand, Aria returned to one of her favorite places to be: between Jacqui’s thighs. The metal of her prosthetic was still cool from sitting in a closed drawer, and Aria shoved two fingers inside Jacqui without ceremony. She grunted like she’d taken a punch, curling her hips down, but she relaxed as the metal warmed, already pushing her ass back, needing more.

Aria pulled out and poured lube all over her hand. Jacqui took three fingers, warmed by her own body, with a sigh of relief. Aria grinned and shimmied her skirt and panties off with her flesh hand. When she used to do this with Paisley, he’d needed so much careful guidance to take her whole fist. But between the bulwarks of Jacqui’s thighs, each as big around as Aria’s waist, her prosthetic hand looked like a shiny little toy. Jacqui was a huge woman with a big cunt, and it was hungry for more of her hand, sucking her fingers in. Aria straddled her thigh and gave it to her.

Jacqui’s legs trembled as the hard fuck washed over her, and Aria rode her shaking muscles with her clit and moaned. She couldn’t feel Jacqui through her prosthetic hand, not exactly, but through her stump she could feel how it got easier and easier to fuck Jacqui as her pussy accepted the hand as its due. Aria felt it, the moment Jacqui’s cunt swallowed her fist whole. Jacqui gave a muffled scream into the sheets and Aria grinned, wild with exhilaration. She carefully lifted herself from Jacqui’s thigh and knelt on the bed between her legs.

With her flesh hand, Aria reached over and flicked on the hidden switch in her robot hand. It pulsed with a deep, rhythmic vibration, and Jacqui completely lost it.

She turned her head from the sheets to cry out loud. Her massive frame convulsed all around Aria; it was only from practice that she avoided getting kicked. Come welled up around Aria’s fist, spilling out from the sheer force of Jacqui’s orgasm. Jacqui strained against the bonds on her arms as it passed, then screamed when the next one hit. It was like fucking a storm made flesh, raging all around Aria as she held on and rocked her fist in smooth, relentless motion.

“Fuck,” Jacqui gasped between waves of climax. “Oh, fuck, I can’t – there’s another one coming, I can’t – Aria, _please_ , stop it, I can’t – ”

Aria just laughed and rubbed her clit with her flesh hand. They had a system, and she hadn’t heard their real word for _stop_. Jacqui meant _stop_ in the same way she’d meant _don’t do this_ when they'd first met in the rafters above Aria’s concert stage: _I can’t wait for you to fucking do this._

“Give her a round of applause, everyone,” Aria told her invisible audience. “She can handle one more, don’t you think?” She levered her fist in just that little bit deeper, and Jacqui kicked the bed with both legs, rocking it on its posts as another orgasm rattled through her. Aria grinned in delight all the way through it, rubbing herself off furiously, and laughed as she came.

After that, she took mercy on Jacqui and turned the vibration off. Tremors passed down Jacqui’s spine as Aria slowly worked her fist out, gleaming and hot with Jacqui’s slick. She streaked it on Jacqui’s asscheek, loosened the whip around her arms, and moved up the bed to kiss Jacqui all over her sweat-damp face.

“I have something important to tell you, Aria,” Jacqui panted in between kisses. She looked deep into her eyes, face solemn. “This is not how I want to go public with our relationship. I’d get terrible stage fright.”

Aria collapsed on top of Jacqui, giggling helplessly.

Jacqui tilted Aria’s face up for a kiss. She grinned. “Let me just take you on a nice date to a fancy restaurant and let the press catch us feeding each other dessert. That’ll give them plenty to talk about.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Stage Fright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272643) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
